


Forgiveness

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Narcotics, Psychology, Sex, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Каково это — умирать, зная, что ты предал своего друга?Cмерть основного персонажа, нецензурная лексика, элементы постельной сцены, дабл-кон, AU. Употребление наркотических веществ не является пропагандой.Перевод названия: «Прощение»





	Forgiveness

По венам растекается расплавленный металл, выжигая органы, ткани, мельчайшие клетки дотла. В глазах предательски двоится, а тело не желает подчиняться и совершать простейшие передвижения в пространстве. Сделать шаг — невообразимо сложная задача. Ватные ноги невесомы, не имеют опоры и вот-вот могут подкоситься. Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна, растекаясь в причудливые кляксы. Карен вцепляется в металлические поручни на лестнице и пытается отдышаться. Жизненный объём лёгких снижен до предельной черты, рёбра сжимают их с неистовой силой, словно жёсткая рука охотника лебединую шею.   
Ей нечем платить за очередную дозу.   
На шее в полумраке поблескивает тонкая цепочка с медальоном, но это та единственная вещь, которую Карен Пейдж не может променять на дозу желанного наркотика, гасящего сжигающее изнутри пламя, успокаивающего дрожащие руки.   
Ломка набирает обороты стремительно, она похожа на ударную волну, от которой не скрыться в тёмном углу обшарпанной комнаты, где сейчас обитает девушка. Теперь у неё нет ничего, кроме едва различимых черт былой красоты. Прежде миловидное личико стремительно бледнеет, глаза с каждым днём вваливаются всё глубже, а скулы становятся острыми, будто о них можно порезаться. Она похожа на живой скелет, обтянутый кожей.   
На сгибе локтей всё больше следов от инъекций.   
Пейдж поднимается на нужный этаж и слышит за дверью гулкий мужской смех, отталкивающийся от стен, как резиновый мяч. Глубокий вдох. Кислород, поступающий в лёгкие, на несколько мгновений утихомиривает пламя, обжигающее внутренности до состояния тлеющих углей. Она собирается с мыслями и переступает порог. Её здесь ждут. Они знают, что Карен придёт, потому что только так она сможет получить очередную дозу в герметичном пакетике.   
***  
Её хриплые стоны и болезненные вскрики веселят наркоторговцев. Синяки от пальцев, следы от болезненных поцелуев и укусов горят на бледной коже, как стигматы во мраке. Для мужчин, окружающих мисс Пейдж, это развлечение, забава, способ расслабиться.   
— Смотри на меня, сучка, — в такт рваным толчкам рычит темноволосый мужчина, удерживая подбородок Карен двумя пальцами. — Ты не посмеешь закрыть глаза.   
Она не может ослушаться, дрожит, но насильнику кажется, что, вкупе с физической реакцией тела, это истинное возбуждение. Лицо мужчины расплывчатое, словно Пейдж смотрит на него сквозь толщу воды.   
Чересчур глубокое движение заставляет девушку вскинуться и взвыть, а внизу живота становится горячо. Это повторяется снова и снова, Карен даже не знает, сколько их. В круговороте красок и образов перед глазами она не может сосредоточиться, позволяет им менять позиции. Кто-то остервенело сжимает девичьи ягодицы. Ей хочется, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось, но, противореча этому желанию, в неё входит очередной член, буквально вдалбливает в обивку дивана и, не заботясь о её ощущениях, кончает.   
— Хороша, шлюха, — выдыхает чей-то грубый баритон. — На, заслужила.   
Карен не сразу понимает, что под рукой оказывается маленький конверт с порошкообразным содержимым внутри. Она не может пошевелиться, чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бедра стекает сперма. Ненависть к себе отдаётся едва слышным голоском в душе, но ломка, вызывающая периодические судорожные сокращения мышц, сильнее моральных убеждений и принципов   
***  
— Мисс, я не могу дать вам больше ста долларов за эту подвеску. На обратной стороне гравировка. Если выставлять её на продажу, придётся убирать, а это, как вы понимаете, дополнительная трата средств, — мягко поясняет пожилой приёмщик захудалого ломбарда на одной из узких улочек Адской кухни. — Мне жаль. Но, если вас устроит эта цена, я готов оформить сделку.   
Карен натягивает рукава спортивной ветровки, висящей на ней мешком, до кончиков пальцев. Это отвратительно, она вынуждена продавать воспоминания, частичку своей души, чтобы преодолеть ломку, чтобы наркотик, разносящийся кровью по сосудам, отравил её организм ещё сильнее, даруя желанную лёгкость во всем теле, исцеляя раны и заглушая совесть.   
— Я готова подписать ваши бумажки, — сбивчиво произносит Пейдж, чтобы не успеть передумать.   
Карен осознаёт, насколько низко пала, когда медальон с фотографией её родителей выскальзывает из ладони, а на его месте оказывается хрустящая купюра оговорённого достоинства.   
Уже к вечеру об этой сотне можно не вспоминать — нужно было расплатиться за съёмную комнату в самом мрачном районе, где, невзирая на адскую жару, Карен лежит на заплатанном матрасе и стеклянными глазами смотрит в одну точку. Ей спокойно, ей ни к чему о чём-то думать. Смесь наркотиков дарует расслабление, и Пейдж хочется беззаботно смеяться.   
***  
Карен чувствует, как врезаются под рёбра подлокотники кресла. Она снова приходит к наркоторговцам, но на этот раз собирается купить дозу наркотической смеси, оплатив её не собственным телом.  
Ей всего двадцать пять лет, но с каждым днём последние оплоты морали . сдержанности рушатся карточным домиком. Её интересует лишь одно — очередная инъекция. Ломки учащаются, а между введениями наркотика проходит всё меньше времени. Справляться с привыканием становится сложнее с каждым чертовым днём. Поэтому Пейдж снова здесь, ей снова нужно что-то отдать взамен.  
— Что ты можешь предложить на этот раз? — торговец ухмыляется, разливая дорогой виски по бокалам. — Выпьешь? Хотя, да, ты у нас не по алкоголю. Как тебя там, кстати?   
— Карен Пейдж, — хрипло отзывается девушка и морщится от вдарившего в нос запаха мужского одеколона.   
Она сжимает в ладонях белоснежный конверт, нервничает, но понимает, что поздно идти назад. Ей нужна доза. Карен не заботится о чести и совести, ей просто нужно получить то, что позволит не сдохнуть от безумных спазмов и судорог.   
— У тебя нет денег, нет ничего, что мне или моим друзьям, — мужчина гадко смеётся, — было бы нужно. Что ты можешь, Пейдж?   
— Информация, — резко обрывает Карен, поднимая взгляд обезумевших глаз. — Вы же знаете о Сорвиголове? В этом конверте его настоящее имя.   
Пейдж меняет конверт с листом, на котором размашистым почерком написано имя дьявола Адской кухни, на пакетик со спасительной смесью. Ей нисколько не стыдно. И, когда наркотик попадает в кровь, Пейдж улыбается.   
***  
Информаторы не живут долго. Карен Пейдж до последнего не желает в это верить, пытается найти защиту у того человека, которого предала за дурь. Она теряет последнее человеческое в себе и теперь, лежащая на этом чертовом матрасе, впитывающем её кровь, сочащуюся из колото-резанных ран, воспринимает это в красках.  
Дышать становится тяжело. Лёгкие постепенно заполняются жидкостью. Карен чувствует, как умирает. Горячая кровь смешивается с солёными слезами на губах. Веки предательски тяжелеют и, закрывая глаза, девушка стонет на длинном выдохе.  
Пейдж не может разделить реальность и иллюзии умирающего сознания.   
Она обречённо закрывает глаза, ведь так намного легче дышать. Калейдоскоп картинок перед глазами превращается в облик Мэтта Мёрдока — сдержанного, в своём строгом костюме. Он, почему-то, не выглядит злым или рассерженным, он безмятежен.   
— Мэтт… — Карен шепчет его имя, взывая не к Богу, не к ангелу-хранителю, а к дьяволу этого города. — Мэтт, пожалуйста!   
Добежать до него сложно, ведь сам Мёрдок не двигается с места — лишь улыбается и смотрит на неё снисходительно, как на заигравшегося ребёнка.   
— Мэтт, не молчи, слышишь? — голос девушки срывается на отчаянные всхлипы, и, повинуясь порыву, голосу совести, Карен падает перед Мэттом на колени, прижимаясь лбом к его тёплым ладоням. — — Прости меня. Прости, я… Я предала тебя, я сказала им, кто ты, я умираю заслуженно.   
Мёрдок помогает девушке подняться и, сжимая её пальцы в своих, отрицательно качает головой. Он не держит зла, он, как истинный католик, не может судить её. Каждому воздастся по делам его. Значит, поступки Карен обретут должное наказание там, в небесной канцелярии.   
— Я не держу на тебя зла, — спокойно откликается Мэтт. — Всё хорошо, Карен. Я постараюсь всё исправить.   
— Нет. Нет, скажи мне это, — это так похоже на мольбу. — Скажи, что прощаешь.   
— Прощаю, — кивает Сорвиголова и целует Пейдж в лоб. — А теперь закрывай глаза. Скоро всё закончится, тебе не будет больно.   
Карен верит ему и послушно расслабляется. В ушах звучит его короткое, но искреннее слово.   
«Прощаю».  
Боль притихает и ощущается нежнее, лёгким покалыванием, точно так, как говорил Мэтт. Девушка закашливается. Сердце пропускает последние удары вместе со рваным вдохом.   
История Карен Пейдж заканчивается в обшарпанной комнате, на матрасе, заплатки которого залиты кровью. Однако на её губах улыбка.  
Улыбка человека, получившего прощение.


End file.
